The Beginning
by Star Angel1
Summary: My ideas of Lily and James. The first few chapters are kinda dull, but I am improving. My first fic, so no flames!
1. The Letters

Lily Evans, a girl's head was spinning. Her hands trembled as she picked up the parchment encelope, addressed:  
  
Ms. L. Evans  
  
Number 6 Oak Road  
  
London, England  
  
In Lily's excitement, she fogot to even thank the postman for delivering the letter.Her sister, Petunia, was chatting on the phone. Her mother: outside gardening. And, dad.work. Lily's long red hair swept up the table, and her dazzling green eyes sparkled as she read:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchgraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
Grand Sorcerer  
  
Chief Warlock  
  
Supreme Mugwump  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that youf have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necesarry books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
1 Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily Gazed at the miraculous message, happiness flooding her. She would break it to her parents later.  
  
~*~  
  
A mass of untidy black hair enveloped two flashing brown eyes. James Potter leaned over to his owl, Lightning, and unfastened the string bounding something to it's leg. He fumbled with the knot for a minute, then stood up, the letter clutched in his fist.  
  
"I GOT IT!!!" James screamed, causing everyone from his grandmother to his baby sister, racing to his room. (a/n: I don't know how babies race)  
  
A purple wax seal, bearing the Hogwart's Coat of Arms, was the gateway to is magical letter. James already knew wat whas inside; his brother, Clarencee, had received one 8 years ago.  
  
And, as expected:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
Grand Sorcerer  
  
Chief Warlock  
  
Supreme Mugwump  
  
James read aloud:  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you tha you have accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
2 Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress,"  
  
"Well, that's that!" James' mother sighed in relief. "We'll get your books tomorrow."  
  
~*Lily's POV*~  
  
I gazed up onto the ceiling, of my room, which was encrusted with numerous glow in the dark stars, idencically in place of the pinpricks of light outside the window. I turned my head towards the window, and screamed as I fell out of it.  
  
(a/n: My first cliff! Yay! News: Peoples, this is my fist fic. I am beggin you to give me some reviews and ideas! I will be updating soon!) 


	2. The Meeting

~*~*~*~*~*James' POV*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I flew up the wall, veiled by my invisibility Cloak, and saw her. Lily Evans was awake in bed, eyes reflecting the starry ceiling. I had loved her ever since we moved in a month ago, but she wasn't to know that. If only she wasn't a muggle...  
  
Lily was right by her window, which meant that if she turned her head, she would fall out. It looked as if she was going to turn and look at the majestic sky and fir trees above the rooftops of London. And she did. Lily screamed as she fell out the window, and I caught her in my arms, stunned.  
  
A mass of wavy red hair framed her bright green eyes. Her skin was ivory, and her cheeks, pink. I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my life.  
  
I floated to the ground, her cradled in my arms.  
  
~*Lily's POV*~  
  
I fell into the arms of James Potter, my next door neighbor. I noticed him before, but never had gotten this close. My parents had taught me never to trust anybody that you hadn't met before, so I flexed and turned and tried to run away. But, he caught me and pulled me into a tight kiss. I melted into him, and then heard a voice calling, "Lily, where are you?" I twisted out of his arms and ran to the house. But then I looked back, and when I saw the hurt in his eyes, it killed me.  
  
(a/n: Thanks to the people that reviewed already: The Mad Monkey with the Magnifying Glass, magik**princess, and O'Haragal! R/R as usual! Happy New Year!) 


	3. Off to Diagon Alley

Dee, Dee, Dee!  
  
The phone rang, and my mother picked it up.  
  
"Hello, this is the Evan's Residence,"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well, I will be going down to the shopping area with James to get his supplies, and I was wondering if your daughter could come?"  
  
"Sure!" my mom said.  
  
"Lily, I will not go with you to Diagog Alley to-  
  
"It's Diagon Alley, Mom"  
  
"Whatever. I will not be going shopping with you to get your books. You're going with James Potter, that nice boy from across the street.  
  
"Nice!" I thought to myself, "BOYS AREN'T NICE!!"  
  
"Now, I hope you'll behave yourself.."  
  
"Yes, Mum.." I groaned.  
  
"Good lord!"  
  
There was a loud banging from the living room, and my mom came skidding in to discover that the living room carpet, once so perfectly white, had been turned into an ugly, pukish grey. There, clambering out of the fireplace was James Potter.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, looking around and thinking. His thought showed up, because one second after I saw the look on his face I saw something else: The classic Victorian living room furniture had turned into the funkiest retro there had ever been. My mom screamed, and ran to her room.  
  
"Here, grab this," He held out a drawstring bag of glittering green powder. He concentrated ,and again, his thoughts showed. Flames danced in the fireplace once more.  
  
"Do what I do, and don't mess up!" he grinned. Throwing some more green powder into the flames transformed their color from yellow, to green. He jumped in the fire, and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Then, he was gone, and it was my turn. I threw more powder into the flames, and climbing into them yelled, "Diagon Alley!"  
  
(A/N: Thanks to the people that have reviewed: O'Haragal, magik**princess, The Mad Monkey with the Magnifying Glass, FireMaster, MaKe 7 yUrZ. Oh, and yes: this story will be going for quite some time now, I will keep writing until the end of Lily/James' Life. Oh, yes, I will need 10 reviews before I continue *evil cackle*) 


	4. Of Pink Goo and Hippie Flowers

(a/n: Okay, ff.n didn't upload my chapter, so here are the remaining 5 that I did waiting….)  
  
Lily stepped onto the hearth, her heart pounding. The green flames had made her sick. She could hear the tinkle of a bell….  
  
Looking around, Lily had no idea what happened. Everything was so…. hazy….  
  
"Want some help?" James asked.  
  
"No, thanks though!" Lily said, brushing the soot off of her jeans.  
  
"Ok." He therw something onto the hearth. Lily stared It appeared to be a pink hipping flower with a yellow grinning happy face on it. She picked it up, and was instantly covered in pink gooey stuff.  
  
Peals of laughter exploded from a corner of the shop. Lily turned around, and saw 2 bys laughing their heads off. One had short black hair, freckles, and brown eyes that sparkled mischeviously. Then there was another one that looked just the same, but was wearing not blue jeans and a sweater, but a tie-dye t-shirt and cargo shorts.  
  
Lily stood up, and walked away from the hearth. It was lucky that she did at that moment, for suddenly…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n: I'm just killin' ya, aren't I ?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/c: (Stands for Author's Cackle))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n: Ok.. I'll tell you…)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James' Mother whooshed into view, with her glasses hanging off of her nowse.  
  
"Lily!" she said in a sociable tone, like the clucking of a mother hen. "How are you?"  
  
She turned to Lily, and 2 seconds later gave a Look to both of the boys, who promptly started snickering again. 


End file.
